Pink Fingernails
by bellatrixlefay16
Summary: What happens when Finchel and Quinn have a pyjama party? Will old feelings re surface? Set after Nationals, Finchel at the beginning, Fuinn at the end!


"I Just didn't realise it was a pyjama party, Finn Hudson called out to his girlfriend, as he sat on her bed waiting for her extensive nightly routine to be over.

" Finn, its not even a party at all, its just Santana, Britney and Quinn, -

Finn looked up at the mention of his ex girlfriend's name. Now _this_ was something to worry about, Quinn barely looked him in the eyes anymore, Finn knew that he had broken the blondes heart by dumping her and kissing Rachel, but well, the couple had been through so much and they would always be friends….. right?

He looked up to realise Rachel was out of the bathroom, in her pink flannel nightwear, still talking at full pelt.

" I really think you'll like it, babe, it's a excellent show, even if they don't sing at all in it."

The brunette looked up expectantly at her handsome boyfriend, who of course had not caught a word.

"Sorry what show are we watching? Finn asked, hoping to placate her enough that they could blow this " Pyjama party off ", and snuggle on the couch without his ex- giving him distraught looks.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and started downstairs. " We are watching Merlin, the British take on the Arthurian legends, it is very educational as well as entertaining, I'll do what ever I can to get in the accelerated English class this year."

Rachel was hoping for everyone to forgive her and Finn for losing the competition at Nationals, which was why she had asked the Glee club over for a "TV night".

Most of the club had made some sort of excuse such as;

Kurt: " sorry, date with Blaine.

Sam: " gotta help my family pack our few belongings".

Puck: " any chance of making out? no?.I'm out.

Tina: " My gerbil needs a walk."

In the end only Santana and Britney had replied in the positive (" Got nothing better to do")

And Quinn, to Rachel's surprise had even offered to bring sleeping bags.

Finn followed his girl friend downstairs and picked up the DVD case, flipped it over and read-

" _No man no matter how great can know his destiny"._

" Well that's true, muttered Finn, reading on.

"_The mythical city of camelot, in a time before history began. A fanatical realm of legendary beasts and mysterious people. A dangerous world in which magic has been banned by the ruthless tyrant, Uther Pendragon"_

Wow, Beasts, Magic, tyrants, this show looked like it could be good. Even if it was kinda suprising that his broad way obsessed diva girlfriend liked it– but whatever, for once he didn't have to watch Wicked or Les miserable.

Just then the doorbell rang.

" Can you get that for me, babe, I don't want the vegan popcorn to burn", Rachel asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, Finn replied, before getting up, stretching and walking over to where the front door was. He opened it expecting to see a brunette and a blonde.

He just saw a blonde.

A blonde with hazel eyes, pink lips, wearing smooth purple silk Pyjamas.

Quinn Fabrey had arrived.

" Sorry I'm early, Quinn said, I was planning to pick up Santana but she texted at the last minute to say she and Britney were not coming, so, that's why I'm early."

Finn looked at her, mesmerised, " so its just you and me then".

The blonde tilted her head. " And Rachel".

" Right, yeah of course…. you wanna come in?.

After Rachel had settled Quinn on the couch with a glass of vegan Milo, Finn dragged her into the den.

"Santana and Britney aren't coming."

"I know Finn, I didn't really expect them to…. Did you?"

"No, my point is is going to be you and me on one couch and Quinn on the other!"

"So?"

Finn looked at the plaid carpet and realised that Rachel had a skirt with the exact same pattern on it. He realised that Quinn never wore plaid, and that Rachel's fingernails were painted pink.

Quinn hated pink.

"Flashback"

"_I seriously don't get the deal with nail polish, babe, I mean its paint for your nails!"_

_The couple were in Quinn's room relaxing after a study session, Quinn had gotten out her extensive polish collection and was being amused by Finns opinion on it._

"_And you have like ten different bottle for each shade, the tall brunette continued, why do girls need a thousand different shades of pink?"_

_They were silent for a moment._

" _I actually hate pink."_

_Finn looked at his girl friend and raised an eyebrow._

"_People give it to me cos' they think pink is like, who I am, they think it fits me…but I actually…_

"_Yeah" Finn whispered, hoping she would continue._

"_I'm more than just the pink; barbie doll; cheerleader, Quinn said suddenly, people don't get that because I am scared of people seeing the real me, the me who has feelings and emotions, and I just can't-_

_Finn interrupted" I see that, Q, I so see that. When we are together its like you're different than in school, and I know the real Quinn Fabric even if nobody else does."_

_Quinn smiled and leaned over to hug him."Just never buy me something pink!"_

"_End flashback"_

"Whatever, I'm sure it'll be fine". Finn smiled a fake smile at the tiny brunette in front of him,

Shall we start watching?".

The seating arrangement was this; Finn sat on one couch and Quinn the other, and Rachel sat in an armchair in the middle. It was awkward but Finn hoped no one would care too much.

"I actully love this show , Quinn spoke up, as the opening song started. I always thought it would be lame, but Sam got me hooked on it".

"Sam as in,Sam Evans? Rachel hopped off her armchair and sat next to Quinn.

"The very same, he's into all this stuff,"

Ten minutes into the episode of _**"MERLIN" **_and Finn had worked out the basic plot. A young man called merlin, goes to a mythical city called Camelot where magic is , Merlin has far he'd managed to get thrown into the dungeon twice, and there was also a evil witch who wanted to kill the kings son,Arthur, who had gotten into a fight with Merlin, already.

"Merlin is so cute! Rachel squealed.

" I like Arthur, personally , Quinn replied, he's _dreamy…_"

"That girl was gorgeous, Finn entered the convstion, you know the one who had a fight with the king".

"Morgana, the two girls said in unison. Rachel glared at her boy-friend , She's okay, but Gwen is the one to watch out for, really"

"The curly haired chick? Asked Finn,yeah".

" I like Morgana better than Gwen actully,

finn looked with interest at his Ex-girlfriend,noticing her nail polish was violet

"Gwen is all, oh I'm to good for the prince ,oh,no wait you're the love of my life".Quinn said.

Finn glanced at her , running his hand through his hair." Wait, Arthur and Gwen get together?, shoundn't he be with Morgana?."

"Yes! That's what I belongs with Morgana, _and _she's the kings ward ,so…"

Rachel violently shook her head. " Morgana's like the cheerleader, the prom queen of Camelot, its way to predictible that she ends up with the has everything, she doesn't really need the handsomest boy in the land as well."

Finn reached for the remote and pressed the pause button.

Now Quinn was shaking her head." No, in every movie ever made the supposed mean girl ends up with nothing and her enemy, often her rival for a boys heart, gets everything. People root for the less popular girl cos' she has emotions, but nobody ever thinks of the other girl even though she's still a person and maybe she has a reason for being so nasty, maybe its because the same person keeps on breaking her heart!".

Rachel was was silent. Quinn was looking at the wall.

"Maybe people root for the underdog because they know she'll always win"Said Rachel in a tight voice, standing up and snatching the popcorn bucket.

" Yeah, maybe Morgana can re-write history, murmered Quinn .

Ignoring the earlier convorsation Rachel was pleased with how the evening was going. They were working there way through series one, Finn was loving it and although beforehand Rachel was concerned about how Quinn and Finn would go together they were both being polite to one another.

"This is my favourite part, Quinn mentioned .They were on episode eight and to Finns delight it heavily featured Morgana.

" Sorry Rach, I'm with Quinn, on this one. Morgana and Arthur are ….perfect for each other."

Rachel looked at her boyfriend.

" Gwen is just a distraction ultimatly, Quinn said to finn , ignoring Rachel, if she had not come into the story than we would definitly have the dream couple together."

Rachel found her voice. " Ok, no. First everyone thinks that they are the dream couple, and there is really no such thing. Also saying _if_Gwen had not come into is pointless because , well she did come into it , and Arthur realised that he didn't want Morgana , he wanted Gwen."

"Yeah but Arthur didn't decide that for ages, and he still cared for Morgana, afterwards."

"Quinn, Morgana breaks Arthurs heart-

"Rachel, Gwen cheated on him with Lancalot-

"Guys, Finn intervened, its just a tv show, its not a big deal".

"No, Finn it is. Rachel stood up time you say how perfect the princess and the prince are together you are basically saying Quinn is your Morgana. And I can't compete with Morgana."

She stormed out.

There was silence. Finn and Quinn both frozen into statues.

"You have to stop."

"Stop what,Quinn?"

"Stop leading me on, stop making me think there can be an "Us" again even though there can't be".

"But… I,I don't , I didn't know that that's what I was doing"

" You seriously didn't know that, when you were agreeing with me you were basically saying I want to be with you?"

Finn stood up, groaned."No, I did not have a clue….oh, Q, please don't cry".

The blonde sat there tears streaming down her face. " Should'nt you be with Rachel ,you know, your girl-friend.''

Finn took a few steps toward the door then turned back and said;"You look really pretty tonight,Q."

"Thank you, Quinn whispered back.

" What is it Finn,?" Rachel stood by her bed arms crossed.

Finn looked at her. Her pink nails, her shiny brown hair.

" I don't still love…I don't want to be with ….. I want to be with you ,Rach. You know that, right?"

" Finn, why did you kiss me at nationals ? Rachel whispered.

" Because …. I love you Rachel."

" Really? Cos' it kinda seems like you love someone else, Your first love…..First loves are forever you know."

Finn had been staring at Rachel all the time she was speaking but he was not looking at Rachel Berry, all he could see was Quinn Fabrey.

The first girl to change the way his heart beat.

" I know I'v said this before, but, um, your amazing Rach. I love you and your talent and …. I don't want to break your heart".

The brunette walked up to him. " You make me smile, and laugh and I love you …..But I'm not in love with you. Getting out of here ,going to new york is all I want right now. I'm in love with _Broad way_… and if your in love with Quinn Fabrey …. Then go out there and get her."

Finn wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and smiled. " Your going to famous one day, you know?

" Yes, Finn, I know".

It was a cold night. Finn closed the Berry's front door, begining down the path. He scanned the street for a familiar Pink Chevy. Darn, Quinn must have gotten out of there as soon as she could. His mom had dropped him off, and he was supposed to be staying the night at Rachel's house….he was kinda stranded.

" Guess I'll walk, he murmered , starting off. Finn had not gone more than a block or two away from his (now) Ex-girlfriends house when he spotted a familiar Car, parked right across from him. He smiled, crossed the street.

Quinn , looking as lovely as ever was sitting, in her car, she wasn't crying , just sitting.

Colbie Caillets "I never told you" was on the radio. Quinn always felt sorry for girls singing sad love songs.

Finn, having reached the car knocked on the window, causing the blonde to turn around.

She reluctantly, after seeing it was _Finn_, rolled down her window.

"Hey, Finn. My car broke down".

"I can see that".

"Listen, Finn please don't tell me it was always me, that would be lying, it was always Rachel who your heart belonged to."

" No, your wrong , Finn told her urgently, I'm sorry I ever broke up with you, I was confused, I didn't know what to do."

" Yeah, but I'm Morgana ,remember ?, and Rachels Gwen and _she's _the one who's going to be your queen. I'm just a distraction along the way."

" Quinn. I promise to never break your heart like I did before. Believe me".

Quinn turned away from him. " You will, though."

"Why are you so sure, Q ?"

"Its senior year, Finn, we're all going our separate ways soon. In a few years time you won't remember my _name."_

" Quinn. What uni are you going to ?."

" It doesn't matter, Finn….."

" Just tell me".

" Well, Yale looks good."

" Finn opened the car door. "Yale it is then. I'll go any where , do anything as long as I'm with you".

" Quinn slid over so the tall brunette could sit down. " You really love me that much ?"

Finn smiled. " Of course I love you , I know you, Remember ?"

" Thank you finn. Quinn smiled. You were the best boy-friend I'v ever had ".

Finn smirked. " Oh, really".

" Yep. You never once bought me anything pink."

" Goes to show how much I know about you, Q."

Quinn laughed, then looked at her happily reinstated Boy-friend , " You Know Finn, She began.

" Yeah, Babe." Finn leaned forward and changed the radio station.

" I always knew Merlin was magical but I never thought it had the power to bring people together."

" That wasn't a Tv show that brought us together… Two people in love will always find a way of being together."

" Touche".

" Now, can we fix this car….. its getting kinda cold."

Quinn watched Finn open the door and climb out… She felt the world was restored to normal. Fuinn was together again.


End file.
